1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode package; and, more particularly, to a light emitting diode package for minimizing the size of a cavity in which an LED chip is mounted, thereby improving the luminance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Light Emitting Diode (LED) refers to a semiconductor device, which can implement light beams of various colors by forming light emitting sources through change of compound semiconductor materials, such as GaAs, AlGaAs, GaN, InGaInP, and so on.
In general, factors effecting determination of characteristics of LED products include a color, luminance, light conversion efficiency, and so on. Primarily, the characteristics of the LED products are determined by compound semiconductor materials used in an LED, as a primary factor, and a package structure for mounting of the LED chip as well, as a secondary factor.
Thus, in order to develop high-luminance products meetings user's demands, much interest has been paid on the package structure since there is a limit to develop desired products only through a primary factor like material development. In particular, as the use range of the LED package becomes enlarged to include various fields, such as indoor/outdoor illumination apparatuses, a back light unit of an LCD, a head lamp of an automobile, and so on, the LED package is required to have high luminance characteristics.
The luminance whose unit is expressed by cd/mm2 is increased according to reduction in an area of a light source under the assumption that light beams have the same light flux. Therefore, in order to obtain the high-luminance LED, the light source is required to have a minimized size.
The LED package in the prior art is manufactured by mounting an LED chip into a package mold having cavities formed thereon, performing wire-bonding, and coating a light-transmissive resin on the cavities.
However, in the LED package in the prior art, reduction in the size of the cavities is limited since the LED chip together with wires are located within the cavities. In this case, since if the cavities are larger in size, the real size of a light source sensed in an optical system becomes larger. Therefore, there is a problem that the luminance is deteriorated.